


Can You Feel My Heart?

by worrisomeme



Series: We Like It Loud [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Punk!Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrisomeme/pseuds/worrisomeme
Summary: Bucky and Steve are quickly approaching their one year anniversary and the brunet is out on the fire escape, a cigarette dangling from his lips, lost in his own head. That’s when the excited shriek rips through the apartment.It stops for just a moment before continuing again, trailing from the “multimedia studio” (as Steve likes to call it, the fucking dork) and all the way out to the fire escape as the little punk himself comes barreling out, squealing and bouncing on his toes like a little kid. It’s fucking adorable.Bucky turns to greet his boyfriend, puffing smoke out as he quirks an eyebrow. “Something good happen baby?” he asks, teasing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rc1788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/gifts).



Bucky and Steve are quickly approaching their one year anniversary and the brunet is out on the fire escape, a cigarette dangling from his lips, lost in his own head. That’s when the excited shriek rips through the apartment.

It stops for just a moment before continuing again, trailing from the “multimedia studio” (as Steve likes to call it, the fucking dork) and all the way out to the fire escape as the little punk himself comes barreling out, squealing and bouncing on his toes like a little kid. It’s fucking adorable.

Bucky turns to greet his boyfriend, puffing smoke out as he quirks an eyebrow. “Something good happen baby?” he asks, teasing.

“Only the _best_ tour ever!” Steve squeals, shoving his phone in Bucky’s face.

Bucky laughs, pulling the blond’s hand back enough to actually be able to read the screen. “The best tour ever, huh?” he asks, reading as he takes the last drag off his cigarette and tosses it into the cup of butts.

“Yeah! Like, almost all my favorites! Other than _you guys_ of course.” He bats his eyelashes. “We gotta go Buck! We gotta! Last show of the season, I _swear_ , and it’s _on_ our anniversary! It’s fate!”

Bucky chuckles, thoroughly amused, and shakes his head again. He cannot remember the last time he’s seen Steve _this_ excited. “Yeah babe, get the tickets,” he says, kissing his boyfriend quickly as he steps passed him and into the apartment.

The blond trails along behind, making little excited noises as he bops his way through the apartment and to where his laptop is still in the studio.

“I thought you were supposed to be working, anyway,” Bucky teases, leaning against the side of the desk.

“I was taking a break,” Steve replies, waving a dismissive hand as he minimizes the work he was doing and pulls up LiveNation.

“Suuuure you were.”

Steve pauses for a moment, glances up at him with the most guilty expression on his face, and then quickly goes back to clicking through the website.

“So maybe Nat texted me,” he says finally.

“Well, that’s better than you slacking off,” Bucky jokes, running his fingers along the fuzz of his boyfriend’s fresh sidecut as he heads out of the room.

“See? Gotta be positive!” Steve calls after him.

The brunet just laughs, rolling his eyes fondly. “I’m making dinner,” he calls back.

Except he doesn’t even really get to start dinner before Steve lets out a loud, long, anguished, “Noooooo!” and he either threw his laptop or slammed his hand on the desk. He’s not really sure but it’s a loud thunk and Bucky chews on his lipring a little.

“You okay babe?” he calls, shuffling back to the studio.

“They’re sold out already,” Steve mopes and lays his head on the desk. He’s cradling his left hand in his right, rubbing it gently.

“Awwwh baby… D’you smack the desk?” Bucky asks, biting back a chuckle.

Steve, pout cranked up to an 11, nods against the desk and Bucky should really get an award for his ability to not be laughing right now. Seriously. This is adorable.

“They went on sale a couple days ago and they’re gone already,” the blond continues, still pouting in full force.

“Awh, shit baby, I’m sorry,” Bucky coos, making his way over to his pouting boyfriend. He starts rubbing his shoulders and back gently. “You wanna get your favorite pizza for dinner instead? And I’ll plan us something super special for our anniversary, okay? You won’t even remember about the concert.”

Steve lets out a little whine but he eventually nods, pushing himself up from the chair. “Yeah, okay,” he grumbles, flopping against Bucky’s chest and nuzzling up under his chin. “You’re the best.”

“You’re the best,” Bucky echoes, shifting so he can press a kiss to the top of Steve’s head. “I love you.”

 

*

 

“Where are we going?” Steve asks the day of their anniversary. It’s mid-afternoon and he’s blindfolded in the back of a taxi (Bucky had insisted on it, arguing that it would not be safe to drag Steve around New York blindfolded).

“You’ll know when we get there,” Bucky sing-songs. He’d written it down for the driver and promised an extra big tip for keeping it a secret.

It feels like forever in the darkness but eventually the car stops and Bucky’s tugging him out of the back seat with a little “C’mon.”

Before he’s even out of the car he can hear the undeniable noise of a crowd and his heart starts to race.

No way.

No.

Fucking.

Way.

But then he’s on the sidewalk and suddenly the familiar buzz of sound check is thrumming in his ears and his chest and he rips the blindfold from his head.

“No fucking way!” he shouts, hands clasped over his heart. He’s frozen to the spot, in complete and utter disbelief. His heart is beating out of his chest and he hopes Bucky remembered his fucking inhaler because he thinks he’s having an asthma attack.

Bucky laughs, love and adoration and a little pride written all across his face as he watches Steve’s reaction. “You like it?” he asks, grinning from ear to ear.

“How did you even -?!” Steve asks, reclaiming his voice as he throws his arms around Bucky’s neck.

“I got them the second they went on sale,” his boyfriend replies, still laughing as he picks him up and carries him to the end of the short line. “I told Nat to wait until they were sold out to text you.”

“You sneaky little fucker!” Steve giggles, narrowing his eyes. “You acted like you didn’t even know!”

“I had to surprise you!”

After a couple long hours waiting they get inside and the show is amazing. They could be up front, but instead opt to stay in the pit the whole show, only taking breaks between sets for a couple of drinks at the bar and an inhaler break or two.

The crowd is amazing and Steve feels like he’s flying, the music thrumming through his ribs and the most wonderful man in the world at his side the whole time. Before he knows it, the headliners are already half way through their set. Steve never wants it to end.

“You know,” the singer says as the bassist plucks at the intro to their next song, “this next song is about love.” The crowd goes wild. “So you know what I want? I want to see everyone real close, lovin’ right up on each other!” Everyone laughs and cheers and the crowd shifts as everyone smushes in together.

“That’s beautiful,” The singer coos, strolling from one side of the stage to the other. “But you know what? We can get closer! And you all know what brings people _even_ _closer_?” he asks.

He starts to make his way back to the other side of the stage, but stops in the middle. He raises his arms pressed together, and then makes a grand gesture of sweeping them open. “You guys know what I want!” he shouts and everyone goes wild as the crowd splits right down the middle. Bucky stands to one side and Steve makes his way to the other, winking at his boyfriend across the gap.

“You guys are the fuckin’ best,” the guitarist laughs into his mic.

“Aren’t they?” the singer chuckles, still a little breathless.

The guitarist kicks in now, strumming along with the intro they just keep looping.

“So I said before that this next song is about love,” the singer starts up again. “And I have been _informed_ by a very _dear_ friend that we have some lovebirds in the audience tonight.”

This is his cue, his moment.

Hands shaking, heart racing, breath at a complete stop, Bucky steps forward into the gap between the sides of the crowd, eyes locked onto Steve’s. The music has quieted but the crowd is still going wild around them and Steve can’t hear any of it. Confusion and hope and recognition and doubt all flash across the blond’s face at once as he steps forward, closer to his boyfriend in the center of the crowd.

Bucky slips down to one knee and pulls a little jewelry box from his back pocket, holding it up to his sun and moon and starts, the love of his life. Steve is laughing and crying and covering his mouth with his hands like everyone in every proposal video ever and Bucky can’t help but laugh because it’s so fucking cute.

“Steven Grant Rogers!” he shouts over the noise. He’s sure he’d be blushing if he wasn’t already flushed from the heat of the show. “Will you marry me?!”

“Yes!” Steve shouts back, still laughing and still crying and nodding dumbly as he tugs Bucky up onto his feet.

Bucky slips the ring on his finger quickly and tugs his fiancé in for a kiss just as the song kicks in and the crowd surges in around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! If my future spouse is reading this, please propose to me in a mosh pit. Seriously. That is how I thought of this. I was day-dreaming XD Don't judge!
> 
> As always, comments, kudos, etc etc etc are my lifeblood and I will love you _forever_ if you leave them (though I love ya anyway for reading)!
> 
> And you can always come find me on [tumblr](http://worrisomeme.tumblr.com) where we can squee over music and comic books or fic or whatever! ^_^


End file.
